Shiloh Finch
Shiloh Finch is a tribute who belongs to HawkWD. The creator asks that you do not use this tribute without permission from him. His District partner is _____. Information Personality: First and foremost, Shiloh is a very timid and shy. He is quiet in nature and often won't speak unless spoken to. He avoids all eye contact often finds himself sulking off to secluded areas to get away from other people. Shiloh has no self-confidence or self-worth and views himself as weak and pathetic, a thought instilled in him by his parents. He is often depressed and sad for no reason and struggles to find the good in things. That being said, Shiloh also wants desperately to change. He wants to become confident and outgoing and is willing to put forth an effort to do so. Finally, Shiloh has a lot of willpower, and can make himself accomplish a difficult task through willpower alone. History: Shiloh's parents, Cal and Veronica, didn't have a child because they wanted to bring new life into the world. They were a poor couple, living in a small apartment in District 10's main city where the meat processing plants were built and the animals grown on the farms were sent in to be slaughtered. Shiloh was an accident, and Cal and Veronica made that very ''clear to him from the moment he could walk. Shiloh could never be good enough for his parents, no matter what grades he made or how well he performed in sports. They would be the first to point out his short comings, the first to belittle him for every mistake. He was a burden in Cal and Veronica's eyes, something that used up their limited food and money. So when Shiloh was old enough, his parents quickly forced him to begin work at a slaughter house. Unlike most children, who would view such a job as disgusting, Shiloh was excited to begin working. Shiloh thought this would be the perfect opportunity to finally gain his parents' affection. Unfortunately, things did not go the way Shiloh foresaw. On his first day Shiloh was bursting with energy and eagerness. His supervisor explained the safety regulation, and how to skin the carcass, cut the meat from the bone and so forth. As Shiloh entered the room that would be his workplace, a putrid stench assaulted his nose. The room wasn't clean in the least bit, with dried blood splattered on the walls and the floor and even on the ceiling. Bits of rotting flesh sprinkled the once white tile floor as well, swarmed with various insects. At this point Shiloh's stomach was feeling a bit queasy and his mind unsure, but the boy knew he had to impress his parents and pushed onwards. He quickly grabbed his apron and went to his station. A dead pig was brought to him and placed on the table. As Shiloh stared at the cold body of a once living creature before him, he struggled to make the first cut. Finally, Shiloh summoned up what was left in his willpower and made the first cut. The blood spewed from the wound, as Shiloh forgot to make sure he didn't puncture a major blood vessel, and it hit him in the face. Instantly Shiloh threw up, all over the dead pig. The supervisor saw and rushed over, shouting profanities at the boy. His pay was cut to one half of the original pay and he now had his parents to answer to. When he nervously told them the news, they grow irate and for the first time, Cal lashed out, striking Shiloh across the face. The two angrily stormed out of his room and began mistreating him even worse. They forced him to take out longer shifts and drop out of school. And after Shiloh would come home from his miserable, exhausting work of heaving around sacks of meat and chopping up bones and flesh, his parents would force him to do random chores until well into the night. Finally, at the age of 15, Shiloh was reaped. No one would visit him, not even his parents. But Shiloh knew he had to win and return home, to make a new life for himself, one free of the misery and depression that haunted him back home. Skills: First and foremost, Shiloh is strong. He may not be as built as the tributes from 2, 4 or 11, but Shiloh can hold his own against the other tributes in wrestling and hand-to-hand combat. After years of heaving around crates of meat and working from dawn till late at night, Shiloh has a massive endurance and willpower. No matter how exhausted he gets he will keep moving, keep fighting. He can easily handle little sleep as well. Shiloh also knows how to safely skin and cut up animals, and what parts of these animals are edible or not. If Shiloh gets his hands on a dead animal he could easily turn the hide into a blanket or gloves, the bones into weapons and the meat into food. Weaknesses: Shiloh lacks the ability to swim, which could easily spell his demise if the arena were mostly water based. He also lacks many basic survival skills, like tree climbing, plant identification and such. He also has very little self-confidence which will make him often second guess his decisions. *Fears: Shiloh's biggest weakness is the fact that he has hemophobia, or the fear of blood. Guts, blood and other gore disgust him, ''especially ones from humans. After his traumatizing first day at the slaughterhouse and being surrounded by blood through most of the day, Shiloh is utterly disgusted with the substance, and even catching a brief glimpse of it is enough to make his stomach churn. Shiloh can steal himself long enough to deal with animal bodies, but in no way could he handle human blood. Weapons: Shiloh's best weapons are''' knives'''. After years of using them to chop meat and delicately skin hides from carcasses, Shiloh has grown quite accustomed to the blade. He can use the weapon with deadly efficiency, using it to it's maximum effectiveness because he knows where major blood vessels are located in the human body. Strategy: *Interview Plan: Shiloh is miserably shy, so he won't be able to do much during his interviews. He will try to answer the questions as truthfully and calmly as possible. *Alliance(s): Shiloh will only be willing to ally with a small alliance, with at most 4 people (including himself). If he did join an alliance he would be very loyal and would attempt to emerge from his shell. *Bloodbath Strategy: During the bloodbath, Shiloh will grab the closest knife, and possibly any light weight survival gear along the way and flee as soon as possible. He would avoid any and all fighting as well. *Games Strategy: He will try to find a forested section of the arena, where game is abundant and it will be easier for him to evade tributes, using the trees to block thrown knives and the dense foliage for shelter. If there is no forest he will most likely settle on an area that's most likely to have animals to hunt and kill. Appearance: Shiloh has muted blue eyes and pale skin. Shiloh also has orange hair that is unkempt and dirty from work. He has an athletic build and a good weight for someone his age. Token: None, his parents never bothered to give him anything worth bringing. Games None, yet. Trivia *Originally an Omega Tribute, Shiloh became a Phobos tribute because HawkWD realized he fit the characteristics of one perfectly. Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:15 year olds Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:HawkWD